


p.s. i love you

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: P.S. I Love You (The Beatles)</p>
<p>Day 4, or, the one where Kurt and Blaine text each other a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	p.s. i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something different for this song, so I decided to do some texts between Kurt and Blaine! "Soulmate" refers to Kurt, and "Love of my life" refers to Blaine! (Also, I like to think that Kurt sends out a lot of short texts while Blaine sends out few texts, but a lot longer.)

_Treasure these few words till we’re together_  
_Keep all my love forever_  
_P.S. I love you_  
_You, you, you_

_I’ll be coming home again to you, love_  
_And till the day I do, love_  
_P.S. I love you_  
_You, you, you_

**To: _Love of my life_**  


Hey, hubby <3

I still get chills thinking about that word

Hubby

HUSBAND 

<3

So hey, I’m heading home and there’s a store across the street blasting White Christmas

That song always reminds me of you <3

I’ll be home in a bit

<3

*

**To: _Soulmate_**

You’re not the only one who still gets chills from the word HUSBAND. I just gave myself goosebumps. ;) Hello, by the way, HUSBAND. <3 <3 <3

You know what song reminds me of you? Perfect. It’s been a while since I last heard it around the city, but I hope one of these days I’ll hear it. 

I’ll make sure to record it or and send you the video.

(I’m sorry in advance: I’ll probably say something that makes me sound ridiculous yet terribly endearing. Actually, I’m not sure I should apologize for that. I know you like it when I’m terribly endearing.) ;)

I’ll see you later!

*

**To: _Soulmate_**

Hey, honey! I’m gonna be late again today… Some of my kids need a little counseling. Seems kind of serious…

But I’ll buy you dinner! And I’ll stop by that little bakery with the AMAZING cheesecake you love and see if they’ve got any left! ;) <3

I’ll see you tonight! I love you! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

*

**To: _Love of my life_**

Hey, Blaine!

So, listen, I couldn’t make any reservations at that restaurant you love 

Because they’re FULL until, like, freaking AUGUST of next year or something…

(What’s up with that?) 

(What’s with the entirety of New York suddenly wanting to go there at the same time?)

Anyway, I can’t find your list of favorite restaurants 

And you know I always confuse the Annisa and the…

What’s it called?

The sushi one?

Sushi… something

ANYWAY 

Let me know which one you like better

So that I can make the reservation for our anniversary next month!

Love you too, husband <3

*

**To: _Love of my life_**

Have a good day at work, husband!

I love you 

<3

*  
**To: _Soulmate_**

Just wanted to remind you that I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. <3

(Also to remind you that it’s your turn to buy dessert. But mostly to remind you that I love you and I can’t wait for you to get home tonight. <3)

*

**To: _Love of my life_**

Blaine

BLAINE

Blaaaaaiiiiiiiiine

Blaine. Anderson. Hummel

Oh, wait, I forgot a ‘Devon’ in there

Now I’m just too lazy to type it all again

Are you ignoring me?

Don’t ignore me

I don’t appreciate it

BLAINE

**To: _Soulmate_**

Sorry! Got caught up talking to one of the new interns. At least I think she’s one of the new interns. They’ve got so many people here, it’s impossible to know. She looks like a nice girl!

**To: _Love of my life_**

As long as you’re not thinking of running away with her 

And sending me the divorce papers while you elope with her

Everything’s fine

**To: _Soulmate_**

I would NEVER! Well, not until I find out if she has a hot brother or cousin or something else. Then I just might reconsider. ;)

**To: _Love of my life_**

HA. HA :)

Very funny, mister :)

Like whatever hot relative she has could compare to YOURS TRULY 

**To: _Soulmate_**

No one could EVER compare to you, my wonderful husband. <3 Was there something you needed from me? Or did you just miss your equally wonderful husband?

**To: _Love of my life_**

I was wondering if you were coming back soon

Because I miss you

And Lizzie misses you

Basically we’re both miserable because we miss you

Well, Lizzie gets over it pretty quickly

But she still misses you

And I miss you too

:’(

**To: _Soulmate_**

I miss you both too! :’( I wish there was a way for this conference to be over sooner so that I could go back home to you guuuuyyyyyyyyys… But when I get back, I’m not leaving you again for at least a year!

**To: _Love of my life_**

You’re not leaving to another city in at least FIVE YEARS

Much less to another COUNTRY

If I have anything to do with it

And if you leave, you’re just gonna have to take Lizzie and me with you 

Lizzie agrees with me!

(I just asked her and she said yes)

**To: _Soulmate_**

So now our daughter’s the one to call the shots regarding our work? She’ll call my boss and make him send her with me to wherever I need to go to for whatever next conference I have to attend?

**To: _Love of my life_**

Well, she IS very persuasive

She gets it from both her fathers ;)

**To: _Soulmate_**

Well, in that case, how could I say no? My boss will love her and agree to send both of us to wherever he needs me to go. Then I’ll talk to Lizzie so that he’ll let me take YOU along, too. 

Sounds like a plan? ;)

**To: _Love of my life_**

Sounds like a PERFECT plan :D

We gotta talk to Lizzie about it first, though

Just to make sure it doesn’t go to her head

She’s too young to be a diva, Blaine!

**To: _Soulmate_**

I understand that, and I’ll help you talk to her so that her adorable cuteness doesn’t go to her head. 

Oh, I have to go! But I’ll call you as soon as I can, all right? Give Lizzie a kiss for me, and just pretend I’m giving you a kiss too. <3 I love you both!

**To: _Love of my life_**

And we love you!

(Lizzie sends you a big kiss too!)

(And I’d rather save my kisses for when you’re back home)

*

**To: _Soulmate_**

Kurt, darling, are you hooooooome?

**To: _Love of my life_**

It’d be pretty weird for me not to be home at 3:30 in the morning

… Blaine?

Blaine, is something wrong?

**To: _Soulmate_**

Do you mind getting the door for me? ;)

**To: _Love of my life_**

BLAINE

BLAINE

DID YOU

BLAINE

OH MY GOD

*

Kurt’s surprised that their daughter doesn’t wake up when he opens the door, finds his husband standing on the other side with a bouquet of flowers in his hands when he was supposed to be back in two days, and jumps into his arms as he screams in delight.


End file.
